


His brightest star of all

by SeaStarShine



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStarShine/pseuds/SeaStarShine
Summary: Ritsu has been overworked and is exhausted, so one night Takano decides to steal his keys so that he’ll have to stay at Takano’s. Surprisingly, in his half conscious state, Ritsu has no objections.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu & Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	His brightest star of all

Takano watched as Ritsu reached into his pocket and looked for the key to his apartment. It was late, past midnight as usual. The two had walked home together after catching the last train. And as they trudged along the long path to their apartment, Takano lifted his head and gazed into the cold night sky. 

It was an especially clear night with barely any clouds. The sky was a black pool of ink and within it danced thousands of stars - some big, some small - all twisting and churning amongst themselves.

Takano reached forward and grabbed Ritsu’s hand, turning him around to face him.

“what?” Ritsu asked, looking at Takano with a questioning gaze.

Takano smiled a little as their eyes met and answered, “look up.”

Ritsu did as instructed and sucked in a breath, his eyes widened as he gazed at the fiery lights streaked across the sky - a rare site for the city. Takano watched as Ritsu stood completely enchanted. The swirling stars were reflected in his large green eyes, making them shimmer like they were little galaxies of their own. Takano wouldn't mind getting lost in those eyes for hours on end, he thought to himself.

He suddenly felt his face flush as he noticed he still hadn't let go of Ritsu’s hand.  
Well whatever, he hadn’t planned on releasing it anyway. 

He felt eyes watching him all of the sudden, and noticed that instead of looking at the stars, Ritsu was now peering at him. His gaze was soft and he was looking at Takano as if… he loved him? Takano felt hope blossom in his heart.

When he turned to meet his eyes Ritsu quickly looked away, his cheeks stained pink like a spring rose. He turned and charged forward, pulling Takano along with him.

Once they reached the apartment complex, their shoes tapped against the floor and echoed slightly through the silent corridor until they reached their doors.

Ritsu was fumbling around with increasing panic. “What’s wrong?” Asked Takano though he already knew the answer. He had obviously lost his keys. 

Ritsu scowled and bit his lip, as if knowing what Takano was going to say next.  
“I guess you’re gonna have to stay at my place,” Takano did his best to hide his grin but his eyes practically gleamed in delight.

“Ok then.” Ritsu mumbled in reply, offering no resistance which struck Takano as odd. He watched Ritsu’s movements carefully and noted how he was slumped up against the wall and struggling to keep his eyes open.

Takano thought back to their earlier train ride home.

The train had jostled slightly as Takano let his eyes wander around. It was late even then, and the carriage was painted with an artificial light that made his head ache. He glanced to his side where Ritsu sat looking as if he could collapse at any moment. He was exhausted, that much was obvious.

Takano wondered when he had gone to sleep last. His eyes kept shutting and then fluttering open, as if on repeat. And the bags under his eyes seemed larger and darker than they had before.

Takano bit his lip as he watched. Ritsu didn’t seem to notice his stare, either ignoring him or just not fully conscious. Probably the latter. His heart throbbed in distress, it pained him to see his precious Ritsu so burned-out and depleted of energy. He wanted to wrap him up in a soft blanket and hide him away. To take him far from work and responsibilities and just let him sleep, just let him have a proper night's rest without any interruptions.

Now that Ritsu no longer had his keys it was time for Takano to put his plan to action. He led Ritsu through the front door who mindlessly followed him, his body on autopilot. Takano let him take off his coat and shoes, removing his own and kicking closed the door, before coming forward and scooping Ritsu into his arms.

Ritsu yelped, shocked back to life at the sudden movement and squirmed in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed. “T-Takano,” he stuttered, avoiding his gaze, “put me down.”

“No.” Takano said, probably a little too smugly for Ritsu’s liking, “you’re my prisoner now,” he smiled. He didn't mention how he had snuck Ritsu’s key into his pcket on the train ride home when he wasn't paying attention.

Ritsu huffed and stilled as Takano made his way to the bed, his sudden burst of energy quickly drained away. Takano felt Ritsu slacken and concluded that it was time for them to rest.

He gently placed Ritsu -who was already half asleep- on the bed and tucked him in. He reached to turn off the lights before crawling under the covers and pulling Ritsu towards him. He snuggled him under the soft duvet and kissed his forehead before closing his eyes. His nose rested against the top of Ritsu’s head and his hair tickled Takano’s cheek. Ritsu smelled good, Takano decided as he inhaled his scent and held him a little tighter, enclosing Ritsu in his warmth.

“Takano,” Ritsu murmured, turning to cuddle even closer.

“Yeah?” The corners of his mouth lifted as his heart sped up a little.

Ritsu was quiet for a moment. “...love you,” he said under his breath as he nuzzled Takano’s chest and eventually stilled.

Takano was stunned to silence, repeating the words in his head until he concluded that he had definitely heard correctly. Ritsu loved him, he smiled to himself as his cheeks turned pink. Finally.

“I love you too,” Takano replied, though he knew that Ritsu was already asleep.  
He loved the softness, the quietness, the sense of peace he felt in that moment. His thoughts were as slow as a beautiful carousel, each dancing like ribbons from a kite up high in the starry night sky. 

He gazed down at the head of fluffy light brown hair which rested against him, and tenderly ran his fingers through Ritsu’s hair. Ritsu, of course, was his brightest star of all.

When they woke up in the morning would things change? Or would Ritsu just pretend nothing had happened like usual? Takano felt a small sense of worry but it was only skin deep. He felt deep down that this time was different and his smile was the smile of someone who knew that they had the one thing they wanted most in the world. So Takano held Ritsu in his arms, and fell asleep knowing that from now on he’d be able to do this every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from the first draft which I, for some reason, chose not to include;
> 
> He yelped, shocked back to life at the sudden movement and squirmed around like a pathetic little worm.


End file.
